


Distractions

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2017: The Gays Return [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, McHanzo Week 2017, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: Reading was a great way to detach himself from the stress of the world. But there was a perfect distraction Jesse had yet to encounter.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the McHanzo Week 2017 Day 6 prompt: First Date/Domestic Life! Ofc I chose domestic life over a first date, but I intended both to be fluffy and sweet because we need more light hearted content in this ship in my opinion. There's too much angst, let the boys love each other and their babies :(. Anyways, please enjoy!

Reading was a wonderful distraction when it came to stressful matters. When work was tough, when the kids didn't have a good day, when they got the bills for the month. Jesse had a hard time seeing without his glasses, but it didn't stop him from trying to interpret words into scenery in his own mind during his downtime. Hanzo read with him when he wasn't working, and they enjoyed time off together as their children ran around and had the time of their lives imagining whatever scenario they could to play with. 

Today was another day where Jesse was reading, the shimmering sunlight falling into the room through the window like a warm blanket as his eyes scanned over the words. He was reading some silly romance novel recommended to him by one of the parents from the school, and he was loathe to admit he was slightly enjoying the cliches and archetypes he found within the story. Hanzo would be perfectly willing to make fun of these types of stories with him, but would also read them just to experience a new way of thinking and seeing things. Their open-mindedness was what they tried to pass down to their kids, and it seemed to be shining through. 

Suddenly his reading was cut off by a pair of hands, and his vision went dim as a giggling voice erupted from behind him. Jesse smiled and leaned back in his chair, knowing he was staring right at the perpetrator as he heard the giggles increase in volume. "Now, who might this be?" he questioned aloud, taking a large hand and feeling around until he ran his fingers against a nose and grinned. "Interruptin' my reading so rudely." 

"You'll never find out!" 

Jesse's eyebrows raised, and the giggling turned into full blown laughing as he felt the grinning face behind him and squished their cheeks. "Hmm, they've got cute cheeks," he started, using his other hand to ruffle their hair before humming louder just to hear the laughing grow. "They've got short hair," he continued, using his hands to feel and boop their nose before returning to their wrists. "And they've got an adorable little nose! Could this be..." 

All of a sudden, he grabbed the other's wrists and pulled them away from his eyes with a large smile. The laughing face of his oldest kid came into view. "My lil' pumpkin?" They squealed as Jesse picked them up and placed them in his lap, hugging him with a happy 'dad!' as he chuckled and kissed their head. "Now, why's my sweet lil' pumpkin interruptin' my reading?" he asked, watching Hanzo come into the room with a fond smile as they beamed at him. "Because papa asked me to!" 

"Papa, huh?" 

Jesse looked at Hanzo with a raised brow, and their kid giggled again as Hanzo nodded. "I gave them the task to give you a perfect distraction. And it seems that they did," he spoke, affection in his voice before he sat down in his own chair and picked up his own book. Jesse looked down at his kid smiling back at him toothily, and he realized with a soft look that yes, his kids were a perfect distraction compared to reading.


End file.
